Ovation (A crack proposal fic)
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Everyone's already done this but I had a flash of inspiration when this song came on the radio, so if you're not tired of proposal fics yet… enjoy! THIS IS NOT KLAINE-FRIENDLY. Written for a self-set Kurt Hummel challenge to include 1 random dictionary word per day for 30 days. Dictionary word: Ovation.


Written for a self-set Kurt Hummel challenge to include 1 random dictionary word per day for 30 days. Dictionary word: _Ovation._

Warning: crack crack crack - everyone's already done this but I had a flash of inspiration when this song came on the radio, so if you're not tired of proposal fics yet… enjoy!** THIS IS NOT KLAINE-FRIENDLY.**

**Pairing:** Klaine  
**Words:** 1082  
**Genre:** humour, crack  
**Rating: **all audiences (except die-hard Klainers)**  
Summary:** Blaine… is being Blaine.

**Ovation**

_"__Meet me in the auditorium."_

When Kurt gets Blaine's text, he is in the hospital waiting for his dad. Driving to McKinley is really the last thing he feels like doing. But it will be hours before his dad comes out of surgery and there's nothing he can do except wait, anyway. He thinks of Blaine's promise. _To always pick up the phone, no matter what I am doing._ It still leaves a little bitter aftertaste in Kurt's mouth (he wonders if Blaine would have picked up his call while he was busy 'being with' someone else), but he decides to go anyway. He was never one for bearing grudges long, and he has no right to hold something against Blaine if he doesn't keep up his end of the promise. This might be important.

He explains to Adam that he'll be back as soon as he can, and Adam assures him he'll call as soon as he hears something about his dad. Until then, Kurt kisses his handsome British boyfriend and leaves him to read old magazines in the waiting room while he goes to his former school to see what Blaine wants.

The auditorium is dark when he enters, but he hears movement over head, so he knows someone's up at the lights and the music control room. He's right. There's whispering. A performance, then. Maybe Blaine needs his help deciding on something for Regionals. Kurt puts his bag on a chair, taking out his phone to put it on top in case Adam calls, and sits down. Music starts, and flickering lights start up, projecting a still image of New York on a large screen behind the stage. Kurt smiles a little. An audiovisual project that speaks of Artie's involvement. He leans back in his seat as the music slowly fades in. He recognises the old Police song and wonders what their Regionals theme is for Mr Schue to pick the old classic. Then, as the still image of New York fades into moving film, he freezes.

It's NYADA. He recognises the hallway with its patterned floor, the posters on the wall, even some of the students passing by in the footage. Blaine's voice croons over the music, supported by the McKinley Glee Club background singers.

_Every breath you take - every move you make  
I'll be watching you_

There's Kurt in the video. He walks to dance class in his blue hoodie (the one that covers Adam's hickeys most efficiently) and he's smiling. The camera briefly zooms in on his ass (what?!) and then switches to another angle- the inside of the dance room.

_Every single day - every word you say  
I'll be watching you_

Kurt starts to feel a little sick. Who's been filming him? The dance room scene is a compilation of shots, always Kurt, but in different outfits. He recognises them- this stuff has been filmed over weeks! Most of it's during class with Cassandra, but there's even a shot of him by himself, wearing his grey and black off-the-shoulder shirt, skintight leotard and legwarmers, dancing around in his own little version of Flashdance. Kurt blushes. He had thought he had been all alone while he did that!

_Every game you play - every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

A spotlight on the stage goes on, and there's Blaine behind a microphone stand, looking concentrated for his big solo, his ankles splayed and his knees pressed together, the way he sings when he's really getting into it.

_O can't you see  
You belong to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..  
How my poor heart aches! with every step you take!_

He points towards where Kurt is sitting, showing he has taken Cooper's lessons to heart.

The footage continues, and the setting changes. Kurt's stomach presses itself up into the back of his throat. It's his apartment. Artie's filmographic genious has timed the clips to the music, showing Kurt in the kitchen, on the couch, in the livingroom, and finally, in his bed. This is not right. Kurt shivers as he watches himself cuddle up with Bruce, softly stroking his pillowed chest as tears soak into the fabric before he falls asleep.

_Every move you make - Every vow you break_

The clip gets darker now, switches to an artistic black-and-white, and Kurt's heart almost stops. It's him and Adam on his bed, making out. He's straddling his boyfriend, pinning him playfully to the mattress and getting back for all of those hickeys he had to hide during class.

_Every smile you fake - Every claim you stake_

Kurt is almost grateful as the camera zooms in on his face, because he knows what he is doing in the next shot, and just the thought of all of the McKinley Glee Club seeing that makes him want to throw himself in front of a train. He's not ashamed of what he does with Adam- in fact, it's one of his favourite things to do and they try to use every opportunity that Rachel and Santana are out to do just that- but that doesn't mean he wants everyone to see it.

_I'll be watching you … I'll be watching you …_

The film slowly freezes to a still image, leaving Blaine in his spotlight, his background singers swaying behind him.

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace - I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace - I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

He takes the mike off the stand and walks down the stairs as he sings, coming towards Kurt, and fumbling with something in his pocket. As the music ends and the lights come on, he is holding out a small box.

_I keep crying baby, baby pleaaaaaaaase …_

"Kurt," Blaine says, still half-singing, "we belong together. I think I've proven that. Will you marry me?"

Kurt notices that all of his former class mates and the new kids are there around him, beaming expectantly, and they are applauding, giving Blaine a standing **ovation.**

Kurt blinks. "There's…there's only one thing I can say, Blaine," he whispers, his voice wraught with barely controlled emotion. Blaine beams at him with little heart-eyes. If he had a tail, it would have waggled.

"Yes, Kurt?" he nudges. Kurt looks at the screen and the still image of his own face, frozen in passion, framed by a pink heart.

"I'm getting a restraining order."


End file.
